Obliviate
by xXBelieverXx
Summary: Hermione's thoughts as she prepaires to obliviate her parents. Possibly another chapter later on her giving them their memories back.


**Ok, I know I should be working on my other story, "Hermione's Unexpected Adventures", but this came to me when I was reading a fanfiction by Silver Ash** **called Time. I couldn't let the plot bunny escape, so here it is.**

* * *

Hermione shook slightly in her bed one Summer morning after her sixth year. She had been preparing for the day to come for a few months now. In the next few hours, her parents would no longer recognize her even if they looked her in the eyes. All the time spent with her mom over the years baking cookies, weeding the garden, and singing songs in the living room late at night. That would all be gone from them. All the time she spent with her dad, discussing poetry by the fire, organizing bookshelves, teasing each other mercilessly, learning to ride a bike. Gone.

Hermione knew that it was in her parent's best interest that they didn't have any memories of her, but that didn't make it hurt any less to think about.

She would be leaving to stay at the burrow after this. Today could be the last time she ever saw her parents even if she made it through the next year or so alive. She knew the spell was irreversible. The thought brought tears to her eyes that she tried desperately to smother. She would not cry. She would get through this.

Strong.

Determined.

Brave.

These words had been used to describe her many times before, but at that moment, she felt none of these things.

Weak.

Undecided.

Scared.

Those words would do a better job of describing her at the moment.

It had to be done. Being the best friend of Harry Potter had not come without consequences. Voldemort's entire army of Death Eaters would be after her, Ron, and Harry. Their families by association.

Nevertheless, she got up to have tea with her parents a few hours later. The sun, rising steadily in the sky, was casting shadows over her face as she packed her things into her trunk.

She felt numb. She forced herself not to think of what was to come, only of things that had happened. Fun times that she had with her parents. A time from before owls, wands, and snarky dungeon bat professors.

The first thing that popped into her head was the time that her dad had tried to teach her to ride a bike. A sad, almost wistful smile overtook her face as she remember the scene as though it had been only yesterday, when in fact, it had been ten years ago.

_Flashback:_

_Hermione had been minding her own seven year old business, reading a thick book on the couch, when her dad burst through the door, grinning widely._

"_Hermione," He said. "I'm going to teach you to ride a bike today." He sounded so confident, that Hermione could only smile slightly._

"_Dad, you know that it's not going to work. I'll only hurt myself. And probably you as well." She insisted._

_He only grinned at her even more widely._

"_Well, I suppose we'll just have to see about that, won't we?"_

_A few days and twenty seven books on bikes later, Hermione felt that she was prepared to ride the dreaded bicycle._

_She was currently sitting on the bright pink seat, which she had previously scolded her father for._

"_Why is the seat pink?!" She had screeched upon sighting it._

_Her dear father had the grace to looked slightly chagrined._

"_I thought you might want the pink one." He mumbled slowly._

_She sighed, but mounted the monstrosity anyways._

_By the end of the day, she had many bruises and scratches, as did her father._

_As they both limped into the house, leaving the evil contraption by the curb to wait for the garbage man, her father said, "You were right. As usual."_

_End Flashback._

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the memory. Her dad had never tried to teach her anything potentially dangerous like that again.

The smile fell off her face as quickly as it came when her mom called for her.

"Hermione, dear. Tea time."

It took a few moments and seven deep breaths before she could reply.

"Coming mum." She called back shakily.

She stood slowly from her bed and wobbled down the stairs. Her legs felt like jelly with all of the nerves.

Her parents were sitting together on the couch, talking quietly.

Hermione took a mental picture of them together like this.

They were happy, and Hermione was doing her best to keep them that was even if it meant she wouldn't be part of it.

Hermione slowly rose her wand up to point at them and mumbled the one word that would change everything.

"_Obliviate."_


End file.
